


Oblitus

by omchan



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, True Love, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omchan/pseuds/omchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident on the Reliant causes Abel to get amnesia, and Cain responds by pretending they don't know each other. Why? Because he feels Abel deserves better. Is this the end of their relationship, or is it true that love always finds a way? Based on a prompt from more-biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Starfighter entirely belongs to the lovely Hamlet Machine ^^
> 
> OTL I hope you like this, even just a little bit. I apologize if any of the characters act OOC. That's just how it is. 
> 
> *If you're looking for the smex, it doesn't come in until the last chapter* Haha... /shot
> 
> If you want to read the prompt, go [here.](http://more-biting.tumblr.com/post/47839643253/cain-abel) Just a warning, the prompt has minor spoilers. 
> 
> Well... uh. Enjoy.

Cain never thought he’d have to see Abel like this. 

Eyes closed, lying in a hospital bed, breathing barely noticeable. 

He almost looked dead. 

The pain was too much. 

Cain stood up from the chair by Abel’s side and started to pace. He chanted to himself quietly, as if to reassure himself that everything was all right. 

_Abel’s fine. Abel’s fine. He’ll wake up soon. Abel’s fine._

He wouldn’t let himself cry. He still had that much strength, at least.

Cain was fully aware that people spoke of their relationship in hushed tones. Abel was the only one. The only navigator able to soften Cain’s heart. Some remarked that Cain had gotten weak, to have actually given in to love. But the fighter could care less. If anyone ever dared to test that theory, he’d thoroughly show him. 

At the moment, however, all that mattered was Abel. 

Cain came to a standstill and sunk to Abel’s side. 

Despite what had happened, Abel didn’t look too bad. The only signs of injury were minor bruises and cuts, but other than that, he seemed to be completely fine. 

So why was he in a coma? 

It had already been several weeks, and Cain’s sanity was wearing thin. He often felt helpless and frustrated.

He also tried to blame it all on himself. 

The accident on the Reliant had been his fault, and it caused Abel to fall into a coma. 

***

_The ship rattled, and Cain swore._

_Bastards!_

_This had never happened before. Ships weren’t supposed to get hit. That was what navigators were for._

_He’d let it go, seeing as it was Abel and all. Cain gripped the controllers harder, and concentrated to get a better shot at the offenders._

_The explosion that followed satisfied him to no end, and he called out to Abel in triumph. “Yes-!”_

_No reply. That was odd. Usually Abel would laugh and agree with him._

_He tried again in annoyance. “Abel!”_

_Again, no response._

_Cain felt uneasy. Abel wasn’t mad at him, he was fairly sure. They’d been getting along quite well, in fact._

_Suddenly, a voice burst out from the speakers in the dashboard._

_“All enemy ships eradicated. Attack complete; return to base.”_

_Well, whatever was going on, he’d settle it with Abel later. He waited for the navigator to turn the ship back around, but nothing happened. A chill ran down Cain’s back. Desperately holding his incessant fear at bay, Cain tapped at the buttons on the dashboard and transferred steering abilities to his controls. He quickly put the ship on its correct course and put on a burst of speed._

_He hoped time was on their side._

_When they’d successfully docked, Cain rushed to Abel._

_The man’s head hung to the side. He was still, shallow gashes pock marking his skin._  
 _It had taken every ounce of Cain’s control not to react too strongly._

_With as calm hands as he could muster, he called for the paramedics, and they’d attended to Abel accordingly._

_It wasn’t up to him now. Fate would dictate the future._

***

A shift in the sheets made Cain break out of his stupor. 

Abel…was moving?

As Abel’s eyelids flickered, Cain felt the hope in his heart swell. 

Just a few minutes ago, he’d felt depressed, but things were taking a turn for the better. 

Abel’s eyes opened slowly, but surely. 

There was a glassy quality to them, but Abel’s eyes were open and working. 

Cain didn’t know what to do. No words could explain how relieved he was, but he didn’t want to alarm Abel too much. 

He pushed the button on the wall to call for the nurses. 

Abel stared at him. 

Cain remained silent. 

Abel blinked. There was no register of recognition in his expression. 

Cain held his breath as the navigator spoke in a weak voice. 

“Who… are you?” 

At those words, Cain felt paralysed. 

All the hope he had shattered into tiny fragments and stabbed his heart like shards of broken glass. 

This hurt more than any physical injury in existence. 

Why had nobody told him love was so painful? 

In a bitter whisper, he said, “Nobody.” 

As an afterthought, he added, “Just…rest.” There was no need to inflict any more damage on Abel. He’d shoulder this pain alone. 

Abel looked at him in confusion. “Okay.” He agreed dazedly. 

At that moment, the door slid open, and a doctor and nurse emerged. As Cain brushed past them, he told the doctor, “Please… take care of him.” 

The man nodded to show his understanding, and Cain left, a weight settling in his chest. 

He walked a few steps before realizing that there were tears in his eyes. 

No. He wouldn’t-couldn’t-cry. 

Cain brushed them away angrily, and donned his regular, cold mask.  
Nobody was allowed to see how much this affected him. Nobody. 

He strode calmly back to his room. The one he shared with Abel. 

All those that passed him left him alone, most likely because of his dark aura. The only one who dared cross his path was Deimos. 

The solemn fighter stood in front of the door, blocking Cain’s way in. 

“Move.” Cain demanded brusquely. 

“I know what you’re worried about.” 

Cain glared at him. 

“Abel’s condition is bothering you, isn’t it?” 

Cain frowned. Well, he knew better than to try and hide things from Deimos. Somehow, he could always tell. 

“What about it?” He asked in a clipped tone. 

“Tell me.” 

“Why the hell do _you_ want to know?” 

Deimos remained passive. “Curiosity.” He admitted truthfully. 

Cain shook his head. He hadn’t wanted to let his true feelings show, but he desperately needed someone to talk to. He supposed he could tell Deimos.

“Shit. Fine. Come in and I’ll talk to you.” 

Deimos nodded, and Cain unlocked the door. 

The smaller fighter stood awkwardly while Cain grabbed a change of clothes and went into the washroom, muttering, “Just a sec.” 

Minutes later, he returned, wearing a dark tank and pants, his hair wet and dripping. 

He sank onto his bed, ruffling his hair with a towel. 

“Sit anywhere. Just not there.” Cain said to Deimos, gesturing to the opposite bed. 

_Of course,_ thought Deimos. _Anywhere but his precious navigator’s bed._

Though he thought this, he obliged, settling on the floor. 

He looked at Cain expectantly.  
Cain kept an expressionless face before sighing and rubbing his forehead. 

“He has amnesia.” He muttered. 

The only indication of surprise Deimos showed was the slight widening of his eyes. 

A small smile came onto his lips. 

Cain didn’t notice, but there was a hint of spite to it. 

“Well. This is interesting.” 

Cain crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling. “You happy now?” He asked absentmindedly. 

“Isn’t this the perfect opportunity?” Deimos commented. 

That was an unexpected question. 

“What?” 

“His memories are gone. It’s like a fresh start.” 

“What are you getting at?” Cain snapped. 

Deimos smirked. “Didn’t you… I don’t know… _force_ him into your relationship?”

That shut Cain up for a brief moment. 

He guessed he did. He’d only been playing around then, but things were very different now. Still, he’d done what he’d done. It couldn’t be helped. 

Deimos continued without waiting for an answer. “So… don’t you want to let him choose from now on? He deserves to have a say in who he has a relationship with, no?” 

Despite not wanting to agree, Cain could see that the other fighter had a point. 

What if Abel didn’t really want to be with him? 

Maybe he wouldn’t have come to like Cain at all if he hadn’t been pressured like that at the beginning. 

“I’ll leave you alone to think about it,” Deimos said, getting up to leave. 

“Wait.” 

The other fighter paused. 

“Tell everyone… that… as of now, Abel and I have never met.”


	2. Chapter Two

“I’m requesting a change in teams.” Cain stated. 

The commander raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“After his injury, I feel that my navigator would be better off with another fighter.” 

“Are you implying that you were responsible for the accident?” 

“No. It is for his emotional well-being. We don’t get along.” 

Lacing his fingers together, the commander contemplated Cain’s request. 

“This is inconvenient. Would a shift in rooms suffice?” He said finally. 

That would be enough. All Cain wanted was to distance himself from Abel a bit, though a selfish part of him didn’t want to separated indefinitely. After all, he still loved the navigator, even if his feelings were no longer reciprocated. 

“Yes.” 

With a satisfied nod, the commander replied, “Shift with whoever you like.” 

Cain thanked him, and left. 

Now all he needed was someone to switch with, and he had a feeling who wouldn’t mind. 

It had barely been a couple hours since he’d made the decision to pretend he didn’t know Abel. 

Already, though, everyone knew. 

Deimos was surprisingly adept at spreading news around. Cain didn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed with this skill. 

Cain walked until he reached Praxis’s room. 

He hated doing this. It was like admitting defeat to his enemy. But if he really wanted to let Abel make his own choices, this was a sacrifice he had to make. 

He didn’t want to think about the possibility that Abel might fall in love with Praxis. He really didn’t. But the nagging thought always sat in the back of his mind, teasing him, laughing at him. 

Steeling his nerves, he knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

Cain did so, and when Praxis saw him, he stood up angrily. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Relax. I’m not here to pick a fight with you, though it’d be fun.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Cain gritted his teeth, and forced out what he had to say. 

“Can I switch rooms with you?” 

Praxis eyebrows furrowed in surprise. “Huh?” 

“You heard me. Let’s switch rooms.” 

“Okay-but what about-Ab-?” Praxis stopped himself. It must have something to do with what Deimos had told him. 

If Cain was cutting off connections with Abel, it meant that he had a chance. 

He quickly put on an all too willing smile. “Sure, let’s switch.” 

Cain glared at him. 

Even though he was doing this of his own will, Cain wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid grin on Praxis’s face. Abel was his! 

But Abel didn’t even remember him. So why did it even matter anymore? 

Defeated, he lost some of his swagger and turned around. “If you get it,” he said, “then hurry up and do it now.” 

***

Cain slumped against his new bed. 

Praxis had won; he’d lost. It was hard to accept. 

Good thing Abel was still in too critical a condition to return to regular activities. Though he’d woken up for a brief time, the doctor had messaged Cain to tell him recovery from a coma was slow. 

They’d be lucky if Abel was back to normal in a couple months. 

However, since he’d woken once, things weren’t nearly as serious. They were confident that there was no significant damage to Abel’s brain, aside from his obvious memory loss. 

Cain had felt happy at the news. If Abel was okay, then he could carry on.

It’d be hard to regard Abel as unimportant to him, but it wasn’t impossible. 

_I have my work cut out for me._ He mused bitterly. 

Collapsing in the bed, he willed himself to sleep. Rest was everything if he wanted to stay sane. 

Ethos returned while Cain was sleeping. 

Praxis had told him the situation when they’d met in the hallway, and to be honest, Ethos was somewhat glad. 

His relationship with Praxis had been decent, but there were still hints of discomfort between them. 

But even though he didn’t mind, at the same time the way things were bothered him, too. 

If the rumours were true, then Abel and Cain were dating. So why did Cain move out of the room they shared? 

And why did he suddenly want to deny ever knowing him? 

Sure, Abel had amnesia, but still…

Ethos couldn’t even begin to comprehend Cain’s motives. 

He vowed to become Abel’s friend once more and try to coax his memories to return. For all the advice Abel had given him, it was only fair he repay the favour. 

***

Ethos made a point to try and visit Abel everyday. 

Sometimes he was awake and conscious, other times he was still and unmoving. 

Abel’s recovery progressed perfectly, and before long, he’d regained control. Two months had passed, and he was finally almost ready to go back to his navigator duties. 

Throughout the entire process, Ethos had gradually strengthened his friendship with Abel. Before the accident, they hadn’t exactly been close, but now he could say they could confide anything in each other. 

Though his memories were just as fragmented as ever, Abel often questioned Ethos about other people, so he wouldn’t be entirely lost once things returned to normal. 

Thankfully, Abel was still fully aware of who he was and what he was doing. His ability to navigate wasn’t affected in any way, either. 

It was just people. 

“Who was my fighter?” asked Abel out of the blue. 

The two were sitting in a recovery room part of the medical wing. 

Glass made up two walls of the room, so it almost felt like they were outside. 

“Your…fighter?” Ethos said. 

How should he approach this? Cain had made it clear that he was going to “forget” Abel. 

“Ummm.” 

Ethos took the easy way out. “I don’t know him very well.” 

Abel nodded. “That makes sense. Sorry, didn’t think about that.” 

Ethos breathed a sigh of relief. He’d avoided the question for the time being. 

“How about my roommate?” 

Ethos wanted to groan in frustration. This wasn’t getting any easier. 

But wait. Praxis was Abel’s new roommate. Guess that was fair game. 

“His name is Praxis,” he began. “He has dark hair, and wears an eye patch. Apparently, it got injured during a Colteron attack. It was in that same attack that his navigator was killed, and his ship got into a tight spot. You and your fighter went to save him.” 

“I see.” Abel mused. 

“He’s said that he’s forever indebted to you.” 

Abel smiled a bit. “At least I know I wasn’t a jerk before I lost my memories.” 

Ethos swallowed. There was something else about Praxis, but he didn’t know if he should address it. 

Yet when he looked at Abel’s innocent expression, he felt that it was necessary. “Abel.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m not sure, but… I think Praxis likes you.” 

Abel laughed. “I should hope he likes me. He’s my roommate, right?” 

“No, I meant… in a romantic way.” 

Abel balked. “Uhh, what?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wait, so… don’t tell me… we were in a relationship?” 

“Erm, I don’t think so.” 

Abel calmed down slightly. 

“Though you were rumoured to be in one with someone else.” 

Abel massaged his temple. 

“Great.” 

“Don’t worry, Abel.” Ethos reassured him. “I think he broke it off after you got amnesia.” 

“Tsk. What a jerk. I should be glad to be rid of him, shouldn’t I?” 

“Not necessarily. I’m sure he had his reasons. Because, if I recall correctly, you were always happy when you were with him.” 

Abel snorted. 

“Okay. If you say so. But from what little I know about him, he sure sounds like an awful boyfriend.”

Ethos had mixed feelings about Abel’s comments about Cain. 

Was trying to get them back together not so much of a good idea after all? 

“Hey, Ethos.” Abel cut in. “It’s fine. There are other stars in the sky. How about you help me find someone new?” 

Well, he’d just have to see. For now, he’d stick to his original plan, but he’d let Abel choose when it came down to it. If it looked like Abel really did love that violent fighter, he’d push them back together, little by little. 

“Sure, Abel.”


	3. Chapter Three

It was Abel’s first day back at his regular schedule. Nervous as he was, he told himself to keep his confidence up and try to approach everyone as normally as possible. 

He only hoped not to encounter his former boyfriend, whoever it was. 

Ethos had refused to talk about the subject anymore than he already had, and it left Abel feeling annoyed. 

Whatever. He didn’t care anyway. 

It was early morning at this point, and Abel was about to enter his room again for the first time since before the accident. 

He walked in the door as quietly as possible, and noticed the man sleeping in one of the beds. 

Sadly, there was no real familiarity about the room or his roommate. Praxis, right? 

He ventured further in, and sat on the empty bed, which he assumed was his. The clock on the bedside table read 6:25. 

It was much to early for breakfast. 

Drills began at 8:30. 

Feeling weariness overtake him, Abel slipped his shoes off and curled up on the mattress. A nap couldn’t hurt. 

The scent that wrapped around him as he lay down was so comforting. 

It was slightly smoky, with musky tones. 

Now this-this felt familiar. 

He couldn’t place what the smell reminded him of, but he knew that he felt safe with it floating around him. 

Sleep came over him in seconds. 

***

When he awoke, it was nearly 7:30. Glancing over at the opposite bed, Abel saw that Praxis was still fast asleep. 

Abel got up and decided to take a shower. 

He’d talk to Praxis later. 

A little while later, Abel emerged, a towel around his waist. He rummaged around for his clothes, but they didn’t seem right. 

For some reason, it was like Praxis’s clothes were on his side of the room. 

Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping roommate, Abel went over to the other side, and retrieved the proper clothing from that closet. 

He slipped on the crisp white clothing, and they fit him snugly. 

That was better. 

Now what? 

Spying a small tablet computer on the side table, he picked it up. Was it his? Or was it Praxis’s? 

He pressed the power button, and it flickered to life. The bright screen illuminated his face, and it prompted him for a passcode. 

He drummed his fingers on the bed. 

Even if it was his tablet, he couldn’t remember the passcode. 

Geez. There was no way to get in. 

He put the tablet in sleep mode and placed it back on the table. He’d ask Praxis about it when he woke up. 

Just then, an alarm clock sounded, and Praxis groggily sat up. 

Abel’s heart sped up. His first interaction with somebody he used to know. Ethos didn’t really count, as it felt really natural to be with him. 

But Praxis… Abel felt uneasy. What if he made a mistake? He wasn’t sure if he knew how to act like he used to. 

He waited for Praxis to speak to him first. 

Upon rubbing his eyes profusely and spotting Abel, he jumped in shock. 

“Abel?” He asked. “I didn’t know you were coming back.” 

Abel bit his lip. He’d be as friendly as possible. “Yeah… I’m fine now.” 

Praxis smiled at him, and Abel hesitantly returned the gesture. 

_Am I doing this right?_ He wondered to himself. 

Sheepishly, Praxis scratched his head. “Uhhh. Sorry for using your bed.” He apologized. 

What? _His_ bed? 

So that meant the bed Abel had just slept in wasn’t his? 

Oh no. 

Then it was Praxis’s. The smell was Praxis’s. 

Abel felt extremely ashamed for liking the scent, now. It was disconcerting, but it was a sign that told him his old feelings for his roommate were anything but platonic. 

He didn’t know whether he liked the sound of that. 

Brushing away those uncomfortable speculations, Abel said, “Hey…Praxis?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this your tablet?” Abel pointed at the device. 

Praxis shook his head. “I think it’s yours.” 

Abel sighed. It figured. 

With his memories the way they were, he couldn’t expect to ever get in to the device again without wiping all of its data. 

Tsk. Sometimes security was too secure. 

He absentmindedly picked at nonexistent lint on his pants. This was extremely awkward. More than it should be, because of Ethos’s “warning.” 

Abel let the silence stretch out for a little longer before suggesting, “How about you get ready and we’ll go down to breakfast together?” 

Praxis nodded happily. He seemed to be very satisfied with the situation. He commented in an offhand way, “You look really nice today.”

Abel shifted uncomfortably. “Erm, thanks?” 

Praxis was a nice guy.

However…even if he’d possibly liked him before, Abel just felt uneasy now. 

His praise only made Abel self-conscious, and he didn’t need it.

Though they’d surely be able to get along, Abel didn’t think things could progress anywhere past friendship. 

Analysis firmly set into place, Abel allowed himself to get more comfortable. “So, uhh… I thought teams roomed together? So why aren’t you my fighter?” 

Praxis stiffened. “…He requested a switch.” 

Abel felt hurt. “Was I really that bad?” he muttered to himself. 

Praxis turned to him. “Don’t worry about it. You’re better off without him around, anyway. Not a good influence.” 

Something told Abel there was a hint of bias in Praxis’s tone. Jealousy, perhaps?

Not wanting to provoke him, Abel agreed with an “okay.” 

“I’m ready. Should we go?” 

Abel nodded. 

They left the room side by side, discussing random things, making idle conversation. 

When they turned the corner, they came across two fighters talking. 

Abel immediately clammed up when his eyes fell on the taller of the two. 

He had an unreadable expression on his face, but held no animosity. At least, to Abel. However, the gaze directed at Praxis was positively murderous. His hair was dark, like most other fighters, and somewhat long. A vibrant blue streak ran through his bangs, like a current of electricity. 

Abel shivered. He felt strangely attracted to this man, and it terrified him. 

Cain stared at his former lover sadly. 

Part of him just wanted Abel to leave, so his heart didn’t squeeze so tightly. Yet another part of him wanted Abel to talk, to bridge the gap he’d tried so desperately to create. 

Abel did none of those things. Instead, he shrunk behind Praxis’s shadow, looking rather like a deer caught in headlights. 

Cain sucked in a harsh breath. This was pure torture. Not only did Abel have no idea who he was…the navigator was scared of him, too. 

He clenched his fists and tore his gaze away from the white-haired man. 

Abel squeaked out a “Hello” before hurrying away, Praxis close behind him. 

Cain didn’t want to accept it, but Deimos had been right. Abel didn’t really love him after all. It was only because of his encouragement that they’d ended up together in the first place. 

Even as he felt a bitter taste fill his mouth, he told himself, _It’s for the best. I hope you find happiness, Abel._

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook Cain out of his dismal thoughts. 

“What is it, Deimos?” He snapped. 

“Not happy that I was right, are you?” 

“No.” 

Deimos laughed a little. “You can stop being so disagreeable now. Can’t you see Abel’s fine without you? It’s time to move on.” 

“Move on?” Cain repeated in a dangerous voice. “Care to explain?” 

The smaller fighter looked at him intently. “You know exactly what I mean.” 

Cain raised an eyebrow. 

Deimos stepped closer. Too close for comfort. Deimos’s proximity invaded Cain’s personal space, and he didn’t like it. He never had. 

The feeling of a hand resting on his arm sent waves of surprise through Cain. 

He jerked away abruptly, contorting his features into a snarl. 

“Stop it.” 

Deimos didn’t usually show many visible signs of emotion, but now his face had a sort of pained quality to it. 

“Why…can’t it be me?” the smaller fighter whispered. 

In any other situation, the statement might’ve gone unnoticed, but in the empty hallway it echoed, resonating in Cain’s ears as if it had been shouted. 

This wasn’t right. 

Though a relationship with Deimos meant security, Cain knew he could not afford to give in to the luxury. 

He had to suffer through this pain. It wasn’t fair to drag someone else in, especially Deimos. 

Cain typically wasn’t one to care much about others, but even he knew that taking advantage of another person’s feelings wasn’t right. It was all or nothing. Doing things half-heartedly didn’t sit well with him. If his whole heart couldn’t belong to Deimos, there was no sense in giving the other fighter any hope. 

“I don’t love you, Deimos,” Cain said solemnly. “It’s you that deserves better.”

Deimos opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when he realised there was nothing to say.   
That was it. 

The end.

The love that he’d harboured for Cain ever since they’d lived in the colonies-dashed in an instant. 

Deimos wanted to laugh at himself. It would’ve happened eventually, but he willingly chose to ignore the inevitable. 

He looked up at Cain with resolve. The least he could do was accept it without complaint.

“I understand. Thank you, though…for humouring me all this time.” 

Cain nodded. “Just listen to your own advice.” 

Deimos blinked. _My… own advice?_ It confused him for a split second, but everything soon became clear. 

_Move on._

And as Cain strode away, Deimos smiled-truly smiled- for the first time in a long while. 

_Thank you._


	4. Chapter Four

Once Abel had gotten far enough away from the scene, his steps slowed. His heart was pounding, and it wasn’t because he’d been running. 

That man… 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he took deep, calming breaths. No need to get too flustered. He had to keep a clear mind if he wanted to make sense of everything. 

There was something suspicious about the whole situation, though he couldn’t place it. 

Praxis caught up to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

Abel bit his lip. It was rude, but he really wanted to shake it off. 

Instead, however, he asked, “Who… was he?” 

“…Cain. He’s a tyrant. All of his navigators have suffered.” Praxis confided harshly. 

Abel didn’t know whether to believe him. It was becoming increasingly clear that jealousy ruled the majority of Praxis’s judgement. 

He shrugged off Praxis’s hand, and moved ahead. “Let’s go.” 

The fighter said nothing. 

When they arrived in the cafeteria, Praxis gave Abel some needed space. “I’m going to go, if that’s all right with you.” 

Abel was more relieved than he wanted to admit. Nodding, he separated from the fighter and went to get food. With any luck, he’d be able to get to see more of the people he used to know. 

***

Abel sat at the table, hardly tasting any of the food he put into his mouth. He hated being by himself; it made him feel lonely. 

Well, he supposed, it was his fault in a way. He hadn’t exactly kept Praxis from leaving. At the moment, though, he regretted it very much. 

Any company was better than none. 

Two people walked by the table, talking in hushed voices. 

Abel paid them no mind until one of them noticed him sitting alone. 

“Well, well, Abel.” 

“Huh?” Abel looked up. 

“Not so confident without your memories, hmm?” 

Abel had no idea who they were, but it didn’t give them the right to speak to him that way. 

He was thinking of a suitable retort when a sharp laugh reached his ears. 

“Oh, right. You don’t know who we are, do you? I’m Phobos, and this is Porthos. Ring a bell?” 

To be honest, it didn’t, but he made an effort to be as amicable as possible. 

“No, but… it’s nice to meet you. Again.” 

The one named Phobos smirked. “Nice to… see you.” He replied insincerely. “Hope you aren’t missing your boytoy too much. Seems like he wanted to forget you.” 

Abel gaped in shock. 

“Who?!” He asked frantically. 

“Hahaha. See you around, Abel.” 

As Phobos and Porthos left, Abel turned back to his food dismally. He wasn’t hungry anymore, and he wasn’t any closer to figuring out who his former boyfriend was. 

Resting his head on his hand, he lazily stirred the oatmeal in his bowl.

He still didn’t know why he cared so much. 

_It must be lingering feelings leftover from before,_ He mused to himself. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t even register Ethos’s presence before he got poked. “Abel.” 

“Oh, Ethos.” 

The other navigator inspected him with concern. “Did something happen?” 

“Phobos and Porthos.” 

Ethos nodded. He understood. 

Abel regarded him seriously. “Tell me who he was.” He ordered. 

Ethos paled. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“My boyfriend. Who was he?” 

“Look. It’s all in the past. Can you let it go? Ask me about anything else, just not that.” 

Abel set his mouth in a firm line. Why couldn’t Ethos tell him what he wanted to know? It was fairly simple. A mere name. That was all he wanted. 

Giving up momentarily, he sighed. 

What else was there to ask about? 

Oh. The man… 

“Ethos, I met someone in the hallway today. He has dark, messy hair, and there’s a blue streak in it. A fighter, I’m pretty sure. Any idea of who he is?” 

Ethos wanted to smack himself in the face. Though Abel didn’t know it, he’d just asked exactly the same question as before. 

“His name is Cain. He’s your fighter.” He said in a clipped tone. That was it; that was all he’d dare to say. 

“Cain…” repeated Abel reverently. 

The name tickled Abel’s memories, but a firm wall was still in place that prevented him from reaching them. 

“Cain…” The flutter started up in his heart again, and he found himself recalling little details about the fighter’s appearance. 

A sharp pain flooded his head as and image flashed in his mind. 

Cain’s face, impossibly close. Two hands cradling Abel’s face. 

Just as soon as the image appeared, it was gone, and Abel was left with only a pounding headache. 

“Ouch…” 

“Are you okay, Abel?!” Ethos called to him. 

Abel clutched at his head, struggling to maintain consciousness. 

His efforts were in vain. A deep blackness washed over him, and only silence remained. 

***

Abel awoke in the medical bay, weary and lethargic. 

What…? 

His vision swam, and he slumped against the pillows. 

After blinking a couple times, he could see the people in the room with him. 

A person with kind features bent down next to him. His hair was neatly braided, and his eyes twinkled. “I’m Keeler, your lead navigator.” 

“Hello.” 

Keeler glanced back at the man behind him and said, “You can go, Encke. It’s okay.” 

Encke waited a moment before giving a curt nod, then left. 

“You should rest. For today, you’re exempt from drills. With your condition the way it is, nobody would benefit.” 

Abel nodded. 

“Good. Tomorrow, then.” 

Keeler stood and departed. The door clicked shut behind him. 

Alone in the room now, Abel felt fine. 

The searing headache he’d had was nonexistent. 

The image, though… that was strange. He was pretty sure it was a snippet of one of his memories. 

But why had Cain been so close to him? Nothing made sense. There was no context. 

Hopefully he could find some answers later. 

Lying down, Abel closed his eyes. 

Cain haunted his thoughts until the very second he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Abel’s fainting episode quickly faded into the past. As time went by, things became increasingly more normal, and Abel found himself adjusting quite well. 

Matters with Cain still nagged at the back of his mind, though. 

Abel would unconsciously seek him out, think about him night and day. 

He found it odd, though, that Cain didn’t seem to know him. Weren’t they in a team? Didn’t they used to room together? 

The only conclusion Abel could come up with was that something had happened between them right before the accident. 

Or maybe… they hadn’t really known each other at all. Maybe they had just been assigned together at the time of the accident. 

That was plausible. Likely, even. If anything, it explained a lot. 

Abel sighed. 

Thinking about it so much wasn’t getting him any closer to the truth. 

He had been sitting on his bed, mulling things over, for what seemed like the 100th time in the past few weeks. 

Praxis was out, and Abel had a lot of free time on his hands. Sometimes he wondered, just how had he occupied his time before? 

Boredom was often his biggest enemy, and Abel contemplated looking for Ethos for a chat. 

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The sirens sounded, and Abel jolted out of bed. Another Colteron attack. Such occurrences had become so ordinary for him that they hardly ever surprised him anymore. Still, they were no laughing matter, so he rapidly changed into his skin-tight navigator suit and ran to the hangar bay. 

The Reliant was docked in the same place she always was, long since repaired from the accident months ago. Abel climbed into his seat, catching sight of Cain, who was already in position. 

He said nothing when Abel arrived. 

The sight of him made Abel’s heart leap into his throat. The cold way in which Cain treated him hurt somewhat, though he didn’t know why. 

Swallowing hard, Abel concentrated on the task at hand. Navigating was serious business, and a mistake could spell death for the both of them. 

Taking off into space, the Reliant hurtled towards the scene of the battle. 

Cain was accurate and merciless. Every shot hit its target, and a smouldering fire burned in his eyes. He _enjoyed_ this. 

Destruction, devastation. 

Something about the situation triggered a sense of déjà vu for Abel. Had this happened before? 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Abel let himself give in to the rhythms of navigating. 

As he fell into sync with Cain, every movement was fluid, effortless. 

Not one ship landed a scratch on them, but they razed many of the enemy forces. 

It was only when combat was over that Abel broke out of his trance. The coordination he had with Cain was uncanny. It didn’t seem possible that they could be so in sync, yet there it was. 

The rush of battle was gradually wearing off by the time they reached home base. 

Cain was already walking away by the time Abel got out of his seat. 

“W-wait!” He cried out. 

Cain stopped. He turned warily. “What?” 

Abel didn’t know what to say. Why had he called out to Cain? 

The fighter’s eyes hardened when he saw that Abel had nothing for him. 

“Don’t waste my time… please.” The last part was a faint whisper that didn’t reach Abel’s ears. 

Abel bit his lip, and just watched him walk away, helmet under his arm.

Why were things like this? 

And why did he feel so… nervous when Cain spoke to him? 

He started to walk, frustrated and annoyed. 

As he passed another ship, small sounds reached his ears. Was that…kissing? 

Deimos was locked in an embrace with Praxis in the shadows of one of the wings. 

Well. Praxis didn’t seem to care one bit that he wasn’t kissing Abel. 

An amused laugh bubbled up in Abel’s throat, but he hurriedly left the scene before letting it go free. 

That was one problem taken care of. 

Now his mind had more space to tackle things with Cain. 

Great. He was _really_ looking forward to it. 

***

Abel thought it was extremely hard to sort out his emotions. They were all over the place, for seemingly no reason. 

It was because of this he found himself roaming around aimlessly, no set destination in mind. Perhaps the exercise could make things clearer in his mind. However, he hadn’t accounted for the fact that he’d see the source of his dilemma-Cain. 

He was walking along the corridor muttering, when he nearly ran into the fighter, having just completed a physical training exercise. 

Time stopped. 

Dark hair, matted and glistening. 

Sweat dripping down his temple. 

The confident way in which he held himself, as if nothing meant much to him. 

A quick swipe of his tongue across his lips. 

Abel couldn’t tear his gaze away from those lips. He wanted to kiss them, lick them, figure out what they tasted like-

Abel’s cheeks flamed, and he ran. 

Cain blinked, left to wonder just exactly what had happened. 

The navigator didn’t stop until he reached his room and leaned against the closed door, breathing hard. 

Closing his eyes, he sunk to the ground panting, his heart pounding in his chest and a high-pitched ringing in his ears. He couldn’t-wouldn’t-calm down. The nature of his feelings for Cain was unmistakeable. 

However, Abel was stubborn when it came down to it, and he didn’t want to admit the truth. 

Abel’s heartbeats continued to reverberate through his body, amplified by the silence surrounding him.

In hopes that a splash of cold water would clear his mind, he headed to the bathroom with slow steps. 

The feeling of icy water on his face was refreshing. Abel looked up into the mirror at his own face. His expression was impassive, with a tinge of insecurity. 

Abel brought his hand up, and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip. He paused on the small scar. Long since healed, it was still clearly visible and would probably remain there for the rest of his life. Ever since the accident, Abel had been puzzled about it. Where had it come from? 

His tongue darted out involuntarily, and he licked it. There was a slight indentation to it. 

A sharp pain rose from the scar, and Abel muttered “ouch” before realising there was no way it could’ve hurt. 

As that thought came to mind, his head erupted in a searing ache. It felt like his head was splitting open. 

_A harsh, yet tender nip._

_Blood flowing out in a steady trickle down his chin._

_“Ow!! You… you bit me!!” ___

_“That’s not a bite, that’s a scar. Everyone will know you belong to me now.”_

As the pain subsided, Abel found himself sitting on the floor, having buckled from the sensation. The faucet was still running, the steady ‘fwsh’ of water in the background. 

__What?_ _

__Another flashback…_ _

__It should’ve been welcome, but Abel only felt more confused than before. Who was the person that had been speaking to him?_ _

__There was a constant nagging feeling that he was missing something, something obvious. A feeling that everything connected together in some obscure way._ _

__Abel gingerly picked himself up from the floor and made his way to his bed. Having such violent headaches didn’t do his health much good._ _

__He was about to lie down to ensure the pain wouldn’t return when he caught a glimpse of a small bound notebook, wedged in between the bed frame and the wall._ _

__Had that been there before?_ _

__Abel fished the worn notebook from its hiding place and inspected it carefully. It was black and dusty. No wonder it blended in so well._ _

__He opened it, and was greeted by the familiar sight of his own handwriting._ _

__Neatly dated entries filled the pages, telling of his thoughts and struggles. So he’s written a diary. It wasn’t unheard of, but it was uncommon in this day and age. Most things were recorded on more durable mediums, such as electronic devices._ _

__It did hold a certain charm, though, Abel had to admit. That was probably why he’d done it in the fist place._ _

__He flipped to the most recent entry, dated the day before the accident._ _

_It’s terrifying, knowing how much I care for him. He’s a lot more considerate than some would think, and having the assurance that I’m the only one who’ll ever get to see that makes me happy. I can’t even express how grateful I am that I gave in to his whims at the beginning. For the longest time I’d felt that it was a mistake, yet now I’m aware that it wasn’t. It never has been. I’m sure nobody thought that things would turn out this way. I for one certainly didn’t, but I don’t think I can ever go back. I love him. I love him so much it hurts. I can’t ever imagine being separated from him, no matter how annoying he can be at times. I have faith that he feels the same way._

__…who?_ _

__Abel slumped. Skimming through the rest of the pages gave him no concrete answer. It was as if he’d wanted to make sure no one knew who he was talking about._ _

__Wait. Unless…_ _

__Abel couldn’t believe his ignorance, how dense he was. The facts were spelled out for him, had been all along. He just hadn’t fit them together._ _

__Cain…had been his boyfriend._ _

__His attraction, Ethos’s suspicious actions, Praxis’s annoyance- all of it._ _

__For the first time, everything made sense…except for Cain’s own behaviour._ _

__If they’d really been in a relationship, why did he act so cold and distant? Especially seeing as Abel didn’t remember anything. Could he have been looking for a way to get rid of him all along?_ _

__No. It couldn’t be that._ _

__Regardless, the problem had been partially alleviated, and Abel was satisfied._ _

__Yet there were so many loose ends to tie up._ _

__Yes, Abel had loved Cain in the past, but he also did now. Truly, wholeheartedly. In fact, he had probably fallen in love from the very start. Possibly on the day they’d met again after the accident._ _

__And Cain had loved Abel too. At least, that was what he liked to believe. And it was believable. Though rough around the edges, Abel got the feeling that Cain had a streak of kindness and sincerity running through him. Cain was not a bad person. Far from it._ _

__Which left one more dilemma._ _

__Did Cain still love Abel back?_ _

__And that was perhaps the most complex problem of them all._ _


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut you've been waiting for. (Or maybe not?) In any case... enjoy. Okay bye.

Abel wanted answers. 

After the stress he’d received from the questions, explanations were in order. 

As such, he devised a plan. 

He went and confided in Ethos, and asked for a favour. The other navigator agreed with some trepidation, but mostly good will. With a word of luck, Ethos left, leaving Abel alone in the room Ethos and Cain shared. 

He sat down on Cain’s bed softly. The scent tickling his nose was understandably similar to the one that had been on the bed sheets from much earlier. Breathing it in was calming, and he tried to go over his course of action one more time. Confidence was everything, even though his nerves were currently overriding his sanity. 

_Okay. This is what I’m going to do,_ he told himself. 

However things were easier said than done. 

The sound of the door clicking came faster than expected, and Abel lost his train of thought. 

Upon the sight of him, Abel blanked out, and couldn’t find the words to speak. 

Cain’s eyes widened when he saw Abel. “I’m dreaming,” he muttered. 

Abel stood hastily and assured him, “N-no, you aren’t.” 

Cain’s eyebrows furrowed. “That doesn’t make sense. Why would _you_ be in here?” His tone was sharp, bitter. 

Abel flinched a bit, but managed to say, “I need to talk to you.” 

With a sigh, Cain crossed his arms. “What?” It still seemed that he thought he was hallucinating. 

Abel swallowed thickly and asked what had been plaguing him for the past little while. “We were… lovers… before, weren’t we?” 

“Ha. Hahaha!” Cain’s barking laugh burst out of nowhere. His eyes were crazed, and he looked to be on his breaking point. “That’s right, princess. We were. But I know this is just a messed up dream. You’re a part of my imagination. I know my mind’s toying with me, making me regret it!” 

Abel jumped. 

Cain kept laughing. “Abel’s got his own life to live. I shouldn’t destroy it. We weren’t ever meant to be, so stop reminding me!” 

His anger had escalated quickly, and Abel was frantic. What to do, what to do?!

Cain sat down heavily beside him, and sneered. “Get out, ‘Abel.’” 

Abel wasn’t going to run away, not again. Plus, something about Cain’s expression struck him as vulnerable. He was on the verge of tears, in spite of his ire. 

It was then that Abel acted on impulse and wrapped his arms around the fighter in a soft embrace. 

“Please, Cain,” he begged. “Believe me, I’m real. Tell me what happened.” 

Cain calmed slightly, being hugged. “Abel?” He asked weakly. 

“It’s me.” 

“…” 

They sat in silence for a moment, Cain slowly regaining his composure. Finally, he spoke. “Really, why are you here? You shouldn’t know who I am.” 

“I do know. You’re Cain. My fighter, and my former lover.” 

“So? Former means in the past. We don’t mean anything to each other now, do we?” 

Abel licked his bottom lip, and felt the scar. “Why not? I still love you. Well, more like, I fell in love with you…again.”

It was plain to see that Cain was struggling to comprehend what he’d just said. 

“Wait… so… you chose me? Why? The… the whole reason I pretended to-it was all because you deserve better!” 

Abel giggled. “Why do you need to know why? Maybe we’re just meant for each other.” He whispered, while placing a kiss on Cain’s lips. They were exactly as he imagined (or was it remembered)? In any case, it felt right to be doing this. He almost felt like he was an addict, returning to his craving at last. 

Cain, coming to his senses at last, returned the kiss hungrily. 

Before Abel knew it, he was lying down, shirt open, Cain showering kisses along his jaw line. 

He was powerless to resist. In fact, he’d been waiting for this, albeit somewhat subconsciously. 

His fingers found their way to Cain’s dark locks and wound into them carefully. Cain growled, like a hungry animal. He’d been waiting, too. 

All of their troublesome clothing was hastily discarded, and Cain took to nipping at Abel’s chest. For a male, Abel’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive, and it didn’t take much to get them to rise into pert peaks. 

Abel’s flushed, aroused face. Something Cain thought he’d never see again. He hadn’t realised how much he missed it. 

Burying his face in Abel’s shoulder, he bit and sucked several times, making reddish hickeys blossom. “Mine.” He whispered. Abel smiled, and held him more tightly in agreement. 

Suddenly, fingers probed at Abel’s entrance, and he whimpered in need. “W-wait,” Abel gasped. 

A spasm of fear flashed across Cain’s face, but quickly disappeared. 

“What?” He asked defensively. 

“Erm, uhh… I want to, uhh. It can’t just be me!” 

The corner of Cain’s mouth turned up in amusement. “You want to give me a blowjob?” 

Abel blushed profusely at the blunt way in which it was said, but he nodded. 

Cain kissed Abel’s forehead. “Not now. I want to make sure that you’re mine.” 

Abel had no response, so he replied, “O-okay.” 

“Good.”

Cain returned to his ministrations, gently easing one finger into Abel. The action elicited a delicious moan from the white haired navigator, and he twitched. 

It was hard to hold back, but it was their first time in several months, and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible. 

Another finger joined the first, and they scissored to allow Abel to get used to the feeling. At this point, Abel was already writhing, one hand over his mouth to hold his cries in. Cain noticed this, and pulled at the hand, muttering, “It’s okay. I want to hear you.” 

“But… it’s so embarrassing.” 

Cain laughed. “It’s like we’ve started all over,” he mused. “You’re acting like a virgin again, Abel.” 

Abel pouted. “Well, it’s not like I can help it. I don’t remember anything. We probably had sex everyday, didn’t we?” 

Cain smirked. “Of course. How could I let such a pretty ass go unused for so long?” 

Abel glared at him, but he only seemed to be mildly annoyed. “Well then. You must be pretty deprived right now.” 

“Yeah.” Cain admitted. “I missed you so much.” He breathed, the intimate confession barely loud enough to hear. 

Abel couldn’t hide how happy that made him feel. 

“I think that’s enough talking,” the fighter said in a husky voice. “Let’s get on with it.” 

Pausing for a moment, Cain retrieved a condom and swiftly slid it on. Then, he added one last finger, and proceeded to stretch and widen Abel’s tight bud. 

Abel’s erection meanwhile was straining, red and dripping with pre-cum. 

Cain pumped at it roughly, gathering the liquid generously on his hand. He slicked Abel’s prepared entrance while Abel moaned and panted. 

“G-give it to me,” Abel whimpered. Cain was all too happy to comply. 

He pushed Abel’s legs up and hooked them on his shoulders, placing his hands on either side of Abel for support. 

He gazed thoughtfully into the navigator’s eyes for a second, mesmerized by how much love dwelled in them- for him.

Cain lined his manhood up with Abel’s hole and thrust in, making a cry of pain burst out of Abel. 

“I can’t wait,” Cain said throatily. 

“J-just go. I’m fine.” 

Cain gritted his teeth and willed himself to start off gentle. 

Slowly at first, then faster and more uncontrolled as pleasure overtook the both of them. 

The thrusts were rhythmical, and eventually the pain had completely disappeared. Abel clung to Cain like his life depended on it. 

The sounds of their heavy breathing and flesh meeting flesh filled the air. 

There was a sense of satisfaction in joining together. This was where they belonged. 

The thrusts grew even wilder, and they both instinctively knew they were close. 

One last plunge inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. A shudder ran through Abel, wracking his entire body. 

And as he came, the impenetrable wall in his mind collapsed. 

Everything poured out, all the memories gushing through the cracks like a dam splitting open. 

Every single moment they’d spent together. All back. 

Every kiss, every caress, every display of affection. 

Tears welled up in Abel’s eyes, and he cradled Cain’s face in his hands. 

Cain, lost in the force of his own release, didn’t notice Abel’s tears until afterwards. They collapsed beside each other, and Cain held Abel close. “Don’t cry…” he pleaded. 

“Cain,” Abel whispered. “I remember.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes.” 

Cain’s shocked expression at that very moment would remain in Abel’s thoughts forever. 

The silence that followed was a comfortable sort, the kind that two people share when the bond between them is inexplicably strong. 

“Abel?” Cain asked tentatively. 

“Hmm?” 

“I… really want to know why you chose me. You honestly deserve someone better.” 

Such words were rare coming from Cain’s mouth, but Abel wouldn’t make fun of him for it. 

Hearing such a blatant self-deprecating statement stirred sadness in Abel’s heart. 

Cain was his other half, and Abel wouldn’t let him talk badly about himself. 

“Well. That’s an easy question to answer.” 

“Huh?” 

“The fact is…there is no one better. That’s why I have to choose you.” 

“So stupid.”

Abel smiled. “I love you too, Cain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the end already. 
> 
> It seems kind of short, but I don't think that dragging the story out would do any good. Hopefully this chapter just ties everything up nicely ^^
> 
> There will probably be a mini epilogue after this-around 500 words or so? 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Epilogue

Abel yawned and stretched. 

Things were back to normal. They were roommates once again.

He looked over to his side, searching for Cain, but he was nowhere to be found. Abel sat up, but hearing the shower running calmed him down a bit. 

It was so fragile, their bond, but also unbreakable. 

He gathered the sheets around his bare body for warmth, and glanced around. 

His tablet lay on the side table where he’d left it. 

The frustrating pass code… he knew what it was now. 

With nimble fingers, he tapped at the screen, entering a series of letters. 

Cain’s real name. Something he’d have never been able to guess. 

There was a small click, and the device unlocked. 

Pictures lined the screen, most of them of Cain. A giggle burst out of Abel’s mouth, and he muffled himself with his hand. 

There was no doubt he was obsessed. 

It was then that Cain walked out of the bathroom, clouds of steam pouring out behind him. 

“What are you laughing about?” 

Abel snickered, and he held the tablet up. The sound of a camera shutter burst out of it, capturing Cain’s shocked expression. 

“Delete that!” the half-naked fighter demanded.

“Nope. Not going to!” 

Cain growled, and pounced on Abel. 

Abel held the tablet protectively against his chest. “Get off,” He said, still chuckling. “That tickles!” 

“Nope. Not going to.” Cain replied, repeating Abel’s words in a playful tone. 

He bent down and brushed his lips against Abel’s. 

“You’re insatiable!” Abel exclaimed, as Cain licked at his ear. 

“So?” 

“We don’t have time right now! I have to go wash up!” 

Cain rolled his eyes, but let Abel slide out from underneath him. 

“Thanks.” 

When Abel got up, Cain whistled appreciatively. 

“Shut it.” Abel threw a pair of socks at Cain’s face. 

Dodging the throw, Cain remarked, “Bad shot, as usual.” 

With a sigh, Abel gathered some clothes and retreated into the bathroom. “You better be ready by the time I’m done.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Cain waited until he heard Abel turn the water on. Then, he grabbed the tablet and quickly entered the pass code. It was no surprise that he knew it. After all, he was the one who made it. 

Ahh, there it was. The offending picture. Now that he saw it, it didn’t seem to be too bad. He supposed he could be a good boyfriend and leave it be, but on second thought, he knew it was too uncharacteristic of him. 

He deleted the photo and took another one instead. 

Making the scariest face possible, he snapped the photo and made it Abel’s background. Now that was funny. 

Who knew? Abel would probably swat at him in annoyance. But then again, there was also the possibility that Abel would actually like it. 

He clicked the sleep button, and tossed the device aside. Cain pulled his clothes on just in time to meet Abel, who came out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

“We gonna go?” Cain asked innocently.

Abel rubbed at his hair with a towel. “… Uh, yeah.” He peered at Cain suspiciously. “What did you do?” 

“Oh, you’ll see later. It’s nothing bad, I swear.” 

Abel wasn’t convinced, but he let it go. He headed for the door, glancing at Cain quizzically. The silent gesture asked him, “You coming?” 

“Yeah.” 

Cain strode towards his navigator and curled an arm around Abel’s waist. 

If it had been anyone else, Abel would’ve felt extremely uncomfortable, but this felt as natural as breathing. 

Looking up at Cain, Abel smiled. 

It was so gentle, so genuine that even Cain couldn’t bring himself to make a sarcastic remark. 

All he could do was smile back. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you later (●´∀｀●)


End file.
